Printing color filters for flat panel displays using inkjet print heads may be difficult to do efficiently and cost effectively if precise control over the ink jetting cannot be maintained. Numerous factors may effect the location, size, and shape of an ink drop deposited on a substrate by an inkjet print head. Making adjustments for these numerous factors may be difficult. Thus, what is needed are systems, methods and apparatus to help manage ink jetting characteristics to improve control of ink jetting.